The Bees and the Bees?
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: After Fuji gives him some rather intimate details regarding his sex life, Eiji decides it's high time he and Oishi took their relationship to the next level. Not smutty. Golden Pair, mentions of TezuFuji. Fluffy.


A/N: Um... well. This came completely the hell out of nowhere. It's not my first PoT fic, but it's the first one I'm posting. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. The story would involve a lot more boy lovin' if I owned it... XD

Warnings: Lots of sex talk, yaoi, etc.

_The Bees and the... Bees?_

Kikumaru Eiji licked his ice cream happily as he and Fuji walked toward the tensai's home for a last-minute study session before a test the next day. Eiji and Fuji had been lucky enough to be in the same class at their new high school, which they attended with Oishi and Tezuka as well.

"So, how are things with Oishi?" Fuji asked casually, azure eyes closed and a smile on his face as always.

"Good, I guess," Eiji replied, distracted by the vanilla glob on his nose.

"Do you ever fight?"

"Not _real_ fights, nya." The redhead gave up trying to lick the ice cream off his nose and wiped it away, licking his finger contentedly. "Just about silly things. Oishi usually lets me win, though..."

Fuji's smile turned a bit mischievous. "How far have you gone with him?"

"How far?" Eiji's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Um... we went to an aquarium in Chiba once, I think that's the farthest we've been outside Tokyo..."

Fuji chuckled. "Eiji..." he lowered his voice. "I meant how far have you gone_ sexually_."

Eiji's eyes got impossibly wide and he spluttered, "We--we haven't done anything like that all, nya! J-just kissing! We're super young to be doing that sort of thing... and we haven't been together all that long, nya..."

"You've been together longer than Tezuka and me."

Eiji blinked. "What do you..." He trailed off as realization hit him. "You and Tezuka-buchou did_--that?"_

Fuji nodded. "A couple of months ago. Right after we started school."

"Wow... Hey, Fujiko?"

"Hmm?"

"How does it... I mean, what does it--what's it _like?"_

s

Fuji paused for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "Well... physically, it just... it's incredible. Feeling good is so much better when you know you're making someone else feel good. Emotionally... if you're with someone you really love, it feels sort of like you're becoming one with the person. It's beautiful." He smiled wistfully. "It sounds cheesy."

Eiji shook his head. "It sounds nice!" he argued, and frowned. There were too many questions swimming around in his brain. "Fuji? Is it true it hurts the first time?"

"A bit." Fuji smiled. "But it's not terrible, and it only lasts a few minutes. After that, it's brilliant. Of course... that could be because Kunimitsu's such a natural in bed." He smirked as the redhead's cheeks flushed.

"So Tezuka's the one who's..."

"On top? Usually," Fuji said, making Eiji's face turn even redder. He leaned closer to his friend and said quietly, "But I have too, a couple times."

"How many times have their been?!"

"Hm. Good question. I'm not sure, actually. More than I can count on both hands, at least."

_Gosh_, Eiji thought in wonderment. "How come you never told me, huh?" He poked the tensai's shoulder. "We're supposed to be best friends, nya!"

Fuji smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Eiji. We have all afternoon, I'm happy to give you details if you'd like."

"Eh... no... that's all right."

"Suit yourself."

------

After a thoroughly embarrassing lesson on the mechanics of gay sex from Fuji ("Make sure you're adequately prepared," "Lube is an uke's best friend," et cetera), they finally got down to studying, though Eiji was having trouble concentrating on Japanese history.

All the things Fuji had talked about, about how good it felt and how romantic it was--he wanted to feel that way with Oishi, to lay in his partner's arms after they made love...

Eiji had never really thought about sex very much, and he knew it was a touchy subject with Oishi as well, but he knew now it was what he wanted. And he would convince Oishi of it, too.

------

It took him three days to work up the courage to act on this new urge. Finally, after tennis practice Saturday afternoon, he bounced over to his boyfriend and clung to his arm. "Ready to go?"

Oishi smiled and patted Eiji's head, and they set off through the school gates.

The Kikumaru residence was closer, so they arrived there first, which was a bit of a hindrance to Eiji's plan. There was no way they could get any sort of alone time with his four intrusive older siblings.

"Say, Oishi? Can I stay over at your house tonight?" Eiji put on his best puppy eyes. "Please please please!"

Oishi smiled. "Of course you can, Eiji. My parents are out of town, so I'll have to call and check if it's okay, but I'm sure they won't mind."

Eiji frowned. "Won't you have to look after your sister?" That wouldn't do...

"She's staying at a friend's house, actually. We'd have the house to ourselves."

"To... ourselves?" Eiji grinned and hugged his boyfriend tightly. This was positively the best situation he could have hoped for. "I'll be right back, nya, okay, Oishi?"

After making sure it was all right with his mother--not that she'd say no; she adored Oishi--he bounced upstairs to pack his overnight bag. Toothbrush and toothpaste were first on the list, then clothes for tomorrow and his pajamas. And also... the _things_ under the bed. He swallowed. The very thought of them put his stomach in knots. He shook his head, trying to mentally strengthen his resolve. Fuji had said he would need them so he'd bought them. There was no reason having them should bother him.

"Ready!" Eiji said happily as he twirled on to the front porch, closing the door behind him. He laced their fingers together and leaned his head against Oishi's shoulder, sighing contentedly, and was delighted when Oishi kissed the top of his head. He need to be as affectionate as possible, to set the mood.

"Nya, Oishi, you love me, right?"

Oishi blinked, a bit confused, at the out-of-place question. "You know I do, Eiji."

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"...Yes..."

"Okay!"

This did not bode well for Oishi. Eiji had some scheme brewing, that was obvious--and it probably involved Fuji somehow. And schemes involving Fuji tended to end badly...

The rest of the way Eiji chatted almost incessantly about school, Fuji, tennis, Momoshiro--anything that happened to pop into his head, excluding his plans for the evening, of course. They were at Oishi's before he knew it and suddenly he was feeling a bit apprehensive. What if Oishi rejected him? What if they did something wrong and it hurt really bad?

"Eiji? Are you okay?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Eiji gave his boyfriend a reassuring grin. "Just fine, nya! I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yup. Not right now, though."

The ex-vice captain still looked concerned, but let it go. "I'm going to call my parents, you can go ahead and take your things upstairs, all right?"

Eiji nodded and made a beeline for the stairs as Oishi went down the hall to the kitchen. Dropping his bag by Oishi's desk, his eyes fell on the bed. That was where he and Oishi would be... Heat rose in his cheeks and he smiled a bit. He hoped Fuji was right about it feeling good. Well, it had to, right? Otherwise people wouldn't do it so much...

"Eiji?"

The redhead looked up. "Hi, Oishi!" He bounced to his feet and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "It's been super long since we've had time alone together..."

"Mm-hmm."

Eiji leaned up to press his lips against Oishi's chastely. "Syuuichirou..."

Oishi's brow furrowed. Eiji never called him by his first name. "Yeah?"

"Tonight... do you want to..."

"Do I want to--oh. Oh. E-Eiji..." Oishi stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Isn't it... don't you think it's a bit..."

Eiji trailed kisses down Oishi's neck, eliciting a moan from the vice-captain as he sucked on the skin at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "We've been together almost a _year, _Oishi, and we haven't done anything more than kiss."

"But--we--we're only fifteen--"

"Tons of people do it when they're fifteen. And besides..." Eiji gave him an incredibly earnest look. "As long as we love each other, it's okay, isn't it? That's what Fuji told me..."

"So this is because of Fuji..."

"Well, sort of... He told me how it's really intimate and everything, and it sounded _really_ special, and I thought, I want to do that with Oishi."

Oishi's gaze softened. "I don't know, Eiji... are you sure you're ready to do that?"

"Super ready, nya! I'm not scared. I always wanted Oishi to be my first. What's the point in waiting if you're with the person you want to be with forever?"

That was enough to entirely melt Oishi's resolve. "I suppose... if you're sure..."

Eiji, noticing the reluctance in his boyfriend's voice, said, "Oishi? Don't you want to?"

"I do," Oishi said quickly. "I just... I don't really know..."

"What to do?" Eiji grinned. "Don't worry about that, nya! Fuji gave me lots of tips."

"That's even worse..."

owari

Japanese guide:  
tensai: genius/prodigy  
nya: a kitty noise that Eiji tacks on to the end of his sentences  
uke: the "bottom" in a gay relationship

A/N: What'd you think? Did you love it? Did its suckiness make you want to take a poison that would make your brain leak out your ears?


End file.
